Sunburn
by princess-snake
Summary: Probably not R, SSHG not a very happy fic i'm afraid, songfic to Muse's Sunburn


Hello! I have never ever written a story like this before so go easy on me, the writing is kinda abstract and choppy, so please try and bare with me!  
  
All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.R and the song belongs to Muse, from the Showbiz album, me thinks!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Sunburn  
  
Come waste your millions here  
  
Secretly she sneers  
  
Another corporate show  
  
A guilty conscience grows  
  
I'll feel a guilty conscience grow  
  
I'll feel a guilty conscience grow  
  
She lets out a harsh cruel laugh, She is bedecked in jewels, green gems glitter at her pale throat, on her white arms and by the blue veins on her wrists, she looks more like a queen than I've ever seen Bellatrix Lestrange look.  
  
"Oh Malfoy! This is too precious!" she looks down at the white haired young man; he is kneeling before the Dark Lord, kissing his robes.  
  
She bends down to his level, looking at him with such distain; I can feel the young heir wither before her gaze.  
  
"Look where your purity of blood has got you now Malfoy" The sneer the puts into her voice makes me want to die. She stands, with all the stately beauty of a ballet dancer or a flower unfurling.  
  
"You bow like a dog" here she snaps her left leg up, glittering green court shoes smack him in the face, blood streams from his nose.  
  
"My dear girl," All heads snap toward the figure in the chair, he looks at her with bloody red eyes, "you seem to have ruined my robes."  
  
He is right, there is dark blood seeping into the expensive fabric of the elaborate robes. I watch her face; a flittering of emotion passes over her face, resignation perhaps?  
  
"Crucio" He whispers, waving a wand clasped in long, paper white elegant fingers towards her. I watch her whole body stiffen, she opens, her moth slightly and gasps and her golden brown eyes roll up inside her head, she doesn't utter a sound, she doesn't fall to her knees, and I am proud at how strong she is.  
  
She takes a few moments to gather her nerves. I am surprised she is still alive, after her slight to Malfoy and to Voldemort, I had received news that He had developed a soft spot for the feisty girl, I didn't realise how right the rumours would be.  
  
"Ms Granger." She snaps her head towards him, she is listening, Malfoy, forgotten, slinks into the shadows. "I have a, err-visitor for you." She knows what visitor means. This is my queue; I step out from the shadows. "I believe you already know Severus."  
  
I look at her, and I am afraid, she will cut me apart like Malfoy, she was always good at reading people.  
  
She stands, all traces of the curse gone, her head is tipped back and even though I am a good four inches taller than her, she seem to look down at me, her full, stained red lips twist into a sneer, she says one word, and she becomes more cruel and more terrible than Voldemort  
  
"Traitor."  
  
She burns like the sun  
  
And I can't look away  
  
And she'll burn our horizons make no mistake  
  
We are escorted into a well-furnished room. A huge, four-poster bed with a green velvet canopy sits in the middle of the room, Voldemort mentioned how he remembered I liked privacy.  
  
We stand awkwardly, from across the bed, she has wasted not time at all in putting a distance between us. There is a silence, this is obviously not what she is used to.  
  
"I hate you." She hisses, gold, lion eyes flash at me, she is the Gryffindor Queen, and I am the Slytherin Prince.  
  
I remain silent, I expected as much, but the words cut deep than I had ever imagined, I feel like she is cutting into me, with her piercing gaze.  
  
"You are pathetic! You are a traitor, I defended you, I told Harry and Ron you were a good guy, I made them believe that you were a worthy man!"  
  
She rips me apart with mere words; every syllable is a blade of glass she cuts into my skin.  
  
"You betrayed us! You betrayed us! You are worse than that bastard Malfoy! At lest we knew were his loyalties lay!"  
  
I can feel my self breaking, I am close to the edge, and she says three words that push me over into the abyss and plunge me into darkness.  
  
"You betrayed Dumbledore!"  
  
Come let the truth be shared  
  
No-one ever dared  
  
To break these endless lies  
  
Secretly she cries  
  
And suddenly it is over, years of self control vanish with those words, I hurl myself across the bed and I grab her hard enough to bruise, I shake her hard, like a small child with a doll  
  
"NO! NO!" I scream at her I feel like my heart is breaking, I hate her! She doesn't know, she doesn't know  
  
She shrieks and thrashes, trying to pull out of my grasp, but I am stronger, she cannot escape.  
  
I pull at her clothes, the thin fabric tears easily beneath my grip as I pin her down with sheer weight.  
  
I do not see the long thin scars across her pale skin, or the old crescent moon shaped bruises on her breasts thighs and neck, all is see is red.  
  
She has hurt me, and all I know, all I feel is that I want to hurt her back, that I want to make her pay. I want her to understand my hurt.  
  
I pull her up to me, our skin touches and I press into her, she screams louder muttering words and half sentences, pale tears in her eyes.  
  
And then it is over.  
  
I pull away; I am horrified, there is blood in her hair and on her face, was that me? I try and remember.  
  
She lies very still, and for a long time, there is no noise.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She burns like the sun  
  
And I can't look away  
  
And she'll burn our horizons make no mistake  
  
She doesn't move at the sound of her name, but her body twitches slightly, almost spastically.  
  
I move over to her, she tied to flinch away but she must be hurt worse than I thought, she collapses back on the bed in defeat.  
  
Delicately I push away the blood at her scalp, I cannot believe I did it, it must have been there before, although I cannot remember such a wound.  
  
And I look at her, long white limbs lie on the silk sheets, she reminds me of a doll again, lying under the bed, where she has been thrown and abandoned.  
  
Her eyes are dull, they don't dominate, they aren't captivated with fierce Gryffindor fire, she looks into the middle-distance, and I wonder what she sees.  
  
The green gems still sparkle but there is a hairline crack in the largest one on her throat. She looks so small and lost, the Gryffindor Queen, surrounded by her enemies.  
  
And suddenly I know she feels my hurt.  
  
She has felt it all along.  
  
And I'll hide from the world  
  
Behind a broken frame  
  
And I'll burn forever  
  
I can't face the shame  
  
I dress, quickly, I cant stand to be in the room any longer I don't remember how I took off my clothes either, they are slightly crumpled, but suitable none the less.  
  
I risk one backwards glance at her, there are glittering tears rolling down her face, she whispers something, in a harsh broken voice.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
I close the door behind me, this time I don't look back.  
  
And I'll hide from the world  
  
Behind a broken frame  
  
And I'll burn forever  
  
I can't face the shame  
  
"Well Severus, I trust you enjoyed your time? You really must drop around more often."  
  
He looks at me, and he smiles.  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
Hope you enjoyed, well, not enjoyed but... you know.  
  
Well, please review! 


End file.
